Beverley Bie Brahic
Beverley Bie Brahic is a Canadian poet and translator. Life Born in Canada, Brahic lives in Stanford, California, and Paris, France.beverley bie brahic's Biography, beverley bie brahic, Red Room. Web, Mar. 29, 2017. She has published 3 collections of original poetry, and.also published a number of translations from French, including selections of poems by Guillaume Apollinaire and Francis Ponge, and books by Hélène Cixous , Jacques Derrida, Julia Kristeva and Yves Bonnefoy. Recognition White Sheets was shortlisted for the 2012 Forward Poetry Prize.Alison Flood, Jorie Graham and Geoffrey Hill lead Forward prize shortlist," The Guardian, July 17, 2012. Web, Mar. 29, 2017. Her translation of Francis Ponge's Unfinished Ode to Mud, 2008, was a finalist for the 2009 Popescu Prize for Poetry in Translation. Her translation of Apollinaire's The Little Auto by Apollinaire won the 2013 Scott Moncrieff Award for Translation. She is the recipient of a Canada Council for the Arts Grant for poetry, and residencies at Yaddo and MacDowell. “Fractals” was set to music for violin and narration by Marcel Dortort, and inaugurated at The Rumanian Cultural Centre in Paris in 2008 as “If.” Publications Poetry *"Poems", Poetry Review 93:1 (2003), 15. London: Poetry Society, 2003. *''Against Gravity.. Kent, UK: Worple Press, 2005. *''White Sheets. London: CB Editions, 2012; Markham, ON: Fitzhenry & Whiteside, 2012. *''Hunting the Boar''. London: CB Editions, 2016 Translated *Hélène Cixous, Portrait of Jacques Derrida as a Young Jewish Saint. New York: Columbia University Press, 2004. *Jacques Derrida, Geneses, Genealogies, Genres, and Genius: The secrets of the archive. New York: Columbia University Press, 2006; Edinburgh: Edinburgh University Press, 2006. *Hélène Cixous, Reveries of the Wild Woman: Primal scenes. Evanston, IL: Northwestern University Press, 2006. *Hélène Cixous, The Day I Wasn't There. Evanston, IL: Northwestern University Press, 2006. *Hélène Cixous, Dream I Tell You. New York: Columbia University Press, 2006; Edinburgh: Edinburgh University Presses, 2006. *Hélène Cixous & Roni Horn. Rings of Lispector (Aqua Viva). London: Hauser & Wirth / Göttingen, Germany: Steidl 2005. *Hélène Cixous, Manhattan: Letters from prehistory. New York:Fordham University Press, 2007. *Francis Ponge, Unfinished Ode to Mud. London: CB Editions, 2008. *Hélène Cixous, Hyperdream. Cambridge, UK, & Malden, MA: Polity, 2009. *Julia Kristeva, This Incredible Need to Believe. New York & Chichester, West Sussex, UK: Columbia University Press, 2009. *Hélène Cixous, Hemlock. Cambridge, UK, & Malden, MA: Polity, 2011. *Guillaume Apollinaire, The Little Auto. London: CB editions, 2012. *Hélène Cixous, Abstracts and Brief Chronicles of the Time: I, Los, a chapter. Cambridge, UK, & Malden, MA: Polity, 2013. *Hélène Cixous & Frédéric-Yves Jeannetm Encounters: Conversations on life and writing. Cambridge, UK, & Malden, MA: Polity, 2013. *Yves Bonnefoy, The Present Hour / In a Piece of Broken Nirror. London: Seagull Books, 2013. *Hélène Cixous, Twists and Turns in the Heart's Antarctic. Cambridge, UK, & Malden, MA: Polity, 2014. *Yves Bonnefoy, Rue Traversière. London: Seagull Books, 2015. *Yves Bonnefoy, Ursa Major; followed by 'The bare foot, the things' and 'Oh, divine'. London: Seagull Books, 2016. *Hélène Cixous, Abstracts and Brief Chronicles of the Time. Cambridge, UK, & Malden, MA: Polity, 2016. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Beverley Bie Brahic, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Mar. 29, 2017. See also * List of Canadian poets References External links ;Poems *"Polar Route" * Beverley Bie Brahic at the Poetry Foundation *Poem of the Week: "Moon with a Supermarket Trolley" at The Guardian ;About * Beverley Bie Brahic at the Red Room *Beverley Bie Brahic Official website Category:Canadian poets Category:Canadian translators Category:Columbia University alumni Category:Living people Category:University of Provence alumni Category:University of British Columbia alumni Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:French–English translators Category:American poets Category:American women writers Category:Poets Category:Translators to English Category:Women poets Category:Canadian women writers